


Untitled Drabble #5

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Untitled Drabble #5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimal00](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hexadecimal00).



"Tell me again why I have to wear these?" Hilde held up a pair of mesh and silk pants, studying them disdainfully.

"It's Quatre's birthday and Trowa decided to go with a traditional theme."

Hilde stood and started to unbutton her shirt. "I smell a rat. One with a long braid."

"Don't you think he would have made the guys wear these." Noin held up the shimmering top that could pass for a bra in a pinch. "if it had been his idea?"

"Are you kidding? Robes are much easier to grope someone under. Direct access for a post party quickie." Hilde tossed her shirt aside and went to work on her bra.

Noin looked at her pants then eyed the silken top. "at least you'll look good in it." She rubbed her hand over her swollen belly and smiled softly. "I'm going to look like the hippos from fantasia." She stopped and frowned. "I tried to talk Trowa into letting me wear a robe but he said no go. Not unless Zechs was willing to wear the harem outfit."

"Now,/that/ I'd like to see!"

Noin snorted and shook her head. "I'm not going to ask him but if you want to go ahead and knock yourself out. Let me know so I can make sure to take pictures."

Hilde shrugged into the tiny top and sucked in a breath to hook the three small golden frogs. Looking down she frowned. "If I drink too much and pass out make sure they lean my head back. If I fall forward I might smother in my own cleavage."

Noin blinked slowly then started to giggle as the visual overwhelmed her brain. "I can see the headlines. Preventer agent dies in horrible breast accident. Film at eleven."

"That makes it sound like they exploded or something." Hilde made a sound that was a cross between a snort and a laugh.

"It was horrible ma'am. There were breasts everywhere!"

Hilde shimmied into the gauzy pants and settled them low on her slender hips. Raising her arms, she did a slow turn. "So? What do you think?"

Noin studied her and then winked. "You can have a place in my harem any time."


End file.
